Sunder
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Sunder war Tempelelefant im Jyotiba-Tempel bei Kolhapur im indischen Bundesstaat Maharashtra. Aufgrund einer Kampagne zur Freilassung von Sunder u.a. durch PETA, die von Paul McCartney und Pamela Anderson unterstützt wurde, bestand für den Bullen die Aussicht, in absehbarer Zeit in ein Rettungs- und Rehabilitierungszentrum für Wildtiere in der Nähe von Bangalore überführt zu werden. Sunder wurde etwa 1999 geboren. Über seine Herkunft gibt es keine näheren Angaben. Schon früher als Jungtier war er in menschlicher Obhut, und nach Befund von Tierärzten, die den Elefanten im Tempel untersuchten, soll er schon damals mißhandelt worden sein, wovon noch Narben zeugen. Leben als Tempelelefant im Jyotiba-Tempel bei Kolhapur Der junge Elefantenbulle kam 2005 (nach anderen Angaben 2007) in den Jyotiba-Tempel bei Kolhapur. Der Tempel, in dem mit Jyotiba eine Inkarnation der drei Gottheiten Brahma, Vishnu und Shiva verehrt wird, wurde 1730 errichtet und wird besonders zum Fest Chaitra Purnima besucht, das im April stattfindet. Inwieweit dort noch andere Elefanten leben, lässt sich nicht genau bestimmen. Der Kampagne für Sunder zufolge lebte Sundar seit 2005 in einem dunklen Stall und ist dort angekettet. Einige Fußketten sollen (einem Foto zufolge) sogar Stacheln tragen.Er soll ein Loch im Ohr haben und Narben überall auf dem Körper tragen. Dazu hat er ein schwer verwundetes Auge. Tierärzte der Organisation Animal Rahat stellten bei ihm nach einer ersten Untersuchung Blutarmut und Dehydrierung fest. Sunders Mahout war nicht bereit, seine Ketten zu lösen, weil er Angst vor ihm hatte. Sunder schien sich auch gegen seine Behandlung zu wehren und machte im August 2012 einen vergeblichen Fluchtversuch, bei dem er einen Pfeiler niederriss. Kampagne von PETA für Sunder Um der Situation von Sunder abzuhelfen, startete PETA im Sommer 2012 eine Petition zur Freilassung von Sunder aus seiner Haltung im Tempel. Wohl aufgrund von Bildern, die dabei von Sunder zu sehen waren, schlossen sich Prominente wie Paul McCartney der Kampagne an. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte anscheinend ausreichend Wirkung, um den Fall von Sunder zu bewegen. Der Forstminister von Maharashtra, Patangrao Shripatrao Kadam, sollte demnach die Anweisung erlassen haben, Sunder freizulassen. Im April 2013 machte PETA mit Schreiben an die Tempel-Stiftung und die zuständige Behörde darauf aufmerksam, dass trotz der Weisung von Kadam der junge Bulle sich immer noch in seiner alten Behausung aufhalte und sich die Lebensbedingungen für ihn nicht gebessert hätten. Die Anweisungen des Ministers waren nicht befolgt worden. Stattdessen wurde Sunder auf Veranlassung des Politikers Vinay Kore, der den Elefanten dem Jyotiba-Tempel "geschenkt" haben soll, auf dessen Gut in Warananagar bei Kolhapur gebracht, wo er in einem ehemaligen Gefügelstall untergebracht wurde. Urteil des Bombay High Court über Sunder Der Bombay High Court urteilte schließlich am 07.04.2014 in einem Prozess, den PETA angestrengt hatte, dass die Weisung des Ministers zu vollziehen sei und Sunder freigelassen und in ein geeignetes Schutzgebiet gebracht werden soll. Demnach war vorgesehen, dass Sunder ins Wildlife Rescue and Rehabilitation Centre in Bangalore gebracht werden sollte. Einige Wochen später wurde Sunder untersucht. Dabei wurde eine Wunde am linken Hinterbein festgestellt, die auf den häufigen Gebrauch von Ketten schließen ließe. Ansonsten aber sollte Sunder nach Reinigung, Behandlung und Bandagierung der Wunde reisebereit sein, zumal ein weiterer Aufenthalt das Risiko weiterer Verwundungen beinhalten würde. Dennoch verzögert sich die Abreise bisher weiterhin, da Vinay Kore anscheinend rechtliche Schritte gegen die Verfügung des Gerichts unternommen hat. Zugleich erstattete die Bollywood-Schauspielerin Celina Jaitley Anzeige gegen Kore und Sunders Mahout wegen Grausamkeit und Misshandlung. Weblinks *Meet Sunder, Animal Rahat’s New Elephant Patient, Artikel zu den Befunden bei Sunder auf www.animalrahat.com. *Captive elephant, Sunder, to be finally freed from Kolhapur temple, Bericht der "Times of India" zu Sunders Fall auf articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com. *Paul McCartney Calls for Release of Abused Elephant, Artikel zum Engagement des früheren Beatle zugunsten von Sunder mit Fotos auf www.ecorazzi.com. *Jyotiba Temple, Kolhapur, Informationen und Bilder zum Jyotiba-Tempel auf greatholidayideas.net. *Notices to temple, forest dept for not freeing elephant, Artikel zum Stand im Fall Sunder von April 2013 auf timesofindia.indiatimes.com. *High court orders freedom for captive elephant Sunder, Bericht zur Gerichtsentscheidung über Sunder im April 2014 auf timesofindia.indiatimes.com. *PETA wins battle for release of captive elephant Sundar, Artikel über den Gerichtbeschluss zur Freilassung Sunders auf www.thehindu.com. *‘Ill-treated’ Sunder to be shifted to Bangalore in 2 weeks, Bericht zur Situation von Sunder auf indianexpress.com. *Sunder, the elephant, to walk free, Nachricht von der tiermedizinischen Untersuchung von Sunder auf www.thehindu.com. *13-Year-Old Elephant Sunder's Release May Be Delayed, Artikel zu den Verzögerungen bei der Freilassung Sunders auf www.ndtv.com. *Sunder the elephant injured due to chaining, awaits transportation from Kolhapur to Bangalore, Informationen zur Verfassung von Sunder auf www.dnaindia.com. *Celina Jaitley files complaint against elephant Sunder's mahout Artikel zur Anzeige gegen den bisherigen Halter von Sunder auf www.thehindu.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Maharashtra Kategorie:Jyotiba-Tempel Kategorie:Tempelelefant